


Fireflies

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Spooning, dont ask please, handjob, if you ship this also hmu because i want to cry, rt love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has trouble sleeping, however he has a fantastic idea for its resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Burnie, Matt and Joel had three different takes on spooning.  
  
Burnie was the fondest, always preferring to be the biggest spoon of the group, loving to firmly press himself against whoever was squished in front, this was usually Joel.

Joel didn't like spooning.  
It wasn't spooning that he really disliked, it was the fact that he couldn't get up at 3am when his restlessness kicked in. Joel was usually squished in by Matt.  
  
Matt liked spooning.  
He'd tell everyone he was always the little spoon to stop Joel's wandering. (However, not his wandering hands.)  
The truth was that really, Matt didn't mind being the little spoon.   
Matt likes having Joel pressed up against his back, until he starts to huff and shuffle, disturbing the two men on either side of him.  
  
This would last for a while until Joel would stop moving his body, and start moving his hands.  
Up and down Matt's side, across his thighs and back up to his waist, until he'd drop back off.  
Matt would insist that those moments weren't a reason he would stick at the front, but everyone know that wasn't true.

* * *

 

Joel huffed out a breath.  
It was the usual late night routine, and Joel had woken up, screwing his eyes tight, not ridding him of the heavy, sleepy feeling.  
  
"You awake?"   
Joel heard Matt whisper.  
"Yeah."  
Joel sounded kind of defeated.  
Matt just hummed and snuggled back, trying to get comfortable to go back to sleep, but according to Joel's plans that wasn't going to happen.  
He placed his hand at Matt's knee, and slowly dragged his hand up, making sure to dip into his thigh, stretching his fingers round and letting his hand rest.  
  
Matt was quite content to just doze off, but Joel needed his wicked satisfaction.  
He continued to trace the tips of his fingers against Matt's thigh.  
Up, down. Up, down.  
  
Next, he moved over the fabric of the boxer briefs laying on Matt's hip bones, and dipped his fingers in, resting for a few moments.  
Joel could just feel the re-growth of Matt's hair, after he shaved it last a couple of days ago. Burnie preferred little-to-no pubic hair, and Joel and Matt complied.  
  
Rubbing his fingers back and forth, closer and closer to Matt's growing hardness, a sigh could be heard from Matt's lips.  
Unbeknownst to Matt, Joel let out a grin, happy at the effect he was having.  
  
"Joel... Please." Matt whispered barely audibly.  
Who was Joel to deny him what he wanted?  
His hand shoved further in, taking a firm grasp on Matt's hardness, and setting a pace of slow, steady strokes.  
Matt was beginning to let out sighs and breaths under Joel's touch, and he arched his neck back, closer to Joel.  
  
Then Joel began to slow down, slower than before.  
"Beg for it."   
Matt's breath caught in his throat as he processed what Joel said.  
"Uhhhh... Joel, please, faster."  
Matt was feeling self-conscious, on edge and just _needy_.  
Joel made a noise of denial.

  
"Louder."  
"Joel, please!"

Matt's voice was loud enough to stir Burnie, who just mumbled and turned over.  
This made Matt glad, as Burnie was quite possessive of Matt and hated to be left out of the fun.  
Joel tugged faster now, and Matt could feel himself approaching the edge.  
Soft moans and whimpers were pouring from Matt, who was _so_ close.  
It was then Joel took one big stroke from base to tip, stroking his thumb over Matt's slit, and that was it.  
One last _really audible_ moan, and Matt was spurting all over Joel's hand and his boxers.  
  
Matt rolled onto this back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as Joel just chuckled and wiped his hands on the sheet below him.  
Burnie was now awake, staring at the two through half open eyes.  
  
"Having fun without me?" He asked with a small grin.  
  
"Well, I was." Joel began. "Now I'm just horny and unsatisfied."  
  
Joel felt Matt's lips on his neck and Burnie's hands on his chest, as they decided to take care of him.  
That night, Joel had the best nights’ sleep he'd had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to message me if there's any errors or anything, thank you! :D


End file.
